


I'll Give My Heart in a Song

by Aeiouna



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22592995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	I'll Give My Heart in a Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



The entrance is so familiar at this point that Gloria sees it in her dreams. She spends almost as much time in Spikemuth as she does at home, especially since she became Champion and had nothing but time on her hands. She walked in through the gate and standing right there, was the thing that made it all bearable.

A smile always crept across Gloria's lips whenever she saw Marnie, and her stomach felt like a whole PC box full of Butterfree were flying around in it. Her moves were methodical, calculated, as she made her way to where Marnie stood.

She loved the way Marnie looked in her new Gym Leader outfit, since her brother had given Spikemuth Gym. Piers never really liked being a Gym Leader anyway, and Marnie was more fitting of the role.

She may even build a proper stadium one day, so she can allow Dynamaxing.

Marnie's smile turned her to mush once she got close. "I was getting worried. You're not normally this late!"

A slight pink blush dusted Gloria's cheeks and she rubbed the back of her neck, "Oh, got caught up at the Lake of Outrage. It's overcast there today and I still need to catch a Hitmontop cause I can never get one through evolution. Took me ages to find one though."

Marnie nodded, somewhat understanding. She had a Pokédex herself, anyone who participated in the Gym Challenge did, but she didn't care about filling it all the way like Gloria did. She used the ones she liked and that was that. "That makes sense."

"But I'm here now," Gloria smiled. "You want a battle?"

Marnie shook her head. "Not today. I wanted to do something else..." She fiddled with her hands as she spoke.

"Oh? We can do whatever, you know!" Gloria giggled and Marnie got weak in the knees.

Marnie motioned for Gloria to take a seat. Granted there wasn't anywhere to sit but on the ground, but Gloria didn't seem to mind. Once she was sitting down, Marnie pulled out a guitar.

Gloria didn't even know Marnie had a guitar.

And then... Marnie sang.

Marnie sang about every little thing about Gloria that she liked, how she was happiest when they were together, how she always looked forward to seeing the other girl by her side.

And then, she sang about love. Love for Gloria. Love for what they had together.

When she was done, she looked down at the ground. "W-what did you think? I've been working on that for a while."

"It was beautiful, just like you," Gloria smiled before pushing herself to her feet and pulling Marnie into a passionate kiss.


End file.
